joshua_world_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua World Channel
The Joshua World Channel is an upcoming 24 hour television channel. It is unknown when the channel will launch. It will launch on channel 67 of the upcoming television service called "Infinite World TV." This is the US version of this channel. History Joshua World Channel was planned in 2015. Cat Dip, the Civilizations and Humans series, Katie and Jennifer, Leaping Crazy Stories, and Tommy Tom Tim were confirmed to premier on the first day of the launch. It is hoped to launch sometime in 2016. On January 23, 2016, an upcoming Canadian television show called "My Family" was known to be a possible future program that could premier for the US version of this channel. There had also been plans for a Canadian English channel launch for either 2016 or 2017. On February 25, 2016, it was confirmed that the Civilizations and Humans series would be on another upcoming TV channel instead of Joshua World Channel. On March 4, 2016, a new show called "A Talk on the Phone" was confirmed. Civilizations and Humans was also confirmed to come back to the programming list to the channel. Oobi was also confirmed to be shown on the Joshua World Junior block of Joshua World Channel. On March 7, 2016, it was confirmed that the Civilizations and Humans series was taken off the programming list of Joshua World Channel and would be on an upcoming TV channel called "Civilizations and Humans Channel." On March 24, 2016, Bear in the Big Blue House was confirmed to be shown on the Joshua World Junior block of Joshua World Channel because there was not any Higglytown Heroes episodes found except for the Christmas episode. On April 6, 2016, JoJo's Circus and Little Bear were confirmed to be on the Joshua World Junior block of Joshua World Channel making the block time go from 6 a.m. to 11 a.m.. On April 22, 2016, the channel was confirmed to launch at 6 a.m. with commercials starting at 5:50 a.m. and the Joshua World Junior block commercials starting at 5:55 a.m.. It also confirmed that the Civilizations and Humans series was back into the programming list. The estimate launch date for the channel was confirmed to be on September 5, 2016. If the channel stuff are not finished before the launch, then the channel launch date would have to be pushed farther into the future. On April 24, 2016, Thomas and Friends was taken off of the programming list. Programming "*" means it is only shown on the Joshua World Junior block of Joshua World Channel. "**" means it is also part of the Joshua World Junior block of Joshua World Channel. Future Programming *''A Talk on the Phone'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House* *Cat Dip'' *''Civilizations and Humans'' *''Claire's World* *JoJo's Circus* *Katie and Jennifer'' *''Leaping Crazy Stories'' *''Little Bear* *Nina Needs to Go!* *Oobi* *Rolie Polie Olie* *Tayo the Little Bus* *The Comedy of Reading'' *''The Joshua Video'' *''The Joshua Video - The Fun Begins'' *''The Unstoppable Heroes* *Tommy Tom Tim'' Possible Future Programming *''My Family'' Programming Blocks Joshua World Junior Joshua World Junior is an upcoming program block that will run from 6 a.m. to 11 a.m.. It will launch along with Joshua World Channel. Programming Future Programming *''Bear in the Big Blue House* *Claire's World* *JoJo's Circus* *Little Bear* *Nina Needs to Go!* *Oobi* *Rolie Polie Olie* *Tayo the Little Bus* *The Unstoppable Heroes''*